


Life goes on

by blacklipstick



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Short One Shot, Snakes N' Barrels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes and Pickles knows his relationship and band are fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story I wrote at like 3 am. It's pretty old and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

It's one of those days, one of those days that make Pickles question if staying in the band is really a great idea. He knows this is the best it will get, they're on their highest level of success and from now on they can only go downhill. Sometimes they get too drunk or high to even move, how are they supposed to function as a band if they are way past the point where they can even play their instruments most of the time. But it's the 80s and nobody cares. Everyone gets fucked up and fucks and he isn't willing to change his lifestyle at all.

Lately he thinks too much. He thinks too much about the future and about the past, his dizzy mind wrapping around thoughts he shouldn't have. He should be enjoying himself and just have fun but in reality he is worried. His music is getting darker and heavier and his bandmates don't like that. He can't help it though, he just writes what is on his mind.

Pickles grabs a bottle of some kind of alcohol, he doesn't care what it is as long as it gets him drunk. Maybe he should stop drinking so much, maybe he should stop doing so many drugs but that's who he is. He can't be the same person without being wasted. When he's on stage he puts all his energy, his heart and his soul into the show. He dances, does dirty gestures, jumps and screams his guts out. The music is what he lives for, the music is what he needs to live but he's losing his energy if he doesn't have any drug pumping through is body. He needs this, it's his life.

The singer always tries to be himself, like he used to be. He was a teenager when he joined Snakes 'N Barrels and he had his hopes up in the sky. The reason he even went to LA was to get famous and show everyone that he can make it and he is indeed worth something. He was fascinated by the glam lifestyle and he loved every bit of it.

He still loves it, he loves it to dress himself up and he loves it to put on a show. Pickles knows this is going to be the best time of his life but probably the worst on the same time and all because of one person.

The redhead remembers the day he first met Tony like it was yesterday. The night was young and he was at this bar. He still doesn't know why they gave him drinks then, it was obvious that he was underage but nobody really cared. He ended up shit-faced drunk that night and couldn't even walk when this Angel in black leather walked over to him. Shortly after that Pickles passed out and woke up in a strangers bed. He was still dressed though and he was quite surprised by that.

A lot of time has passed since then and yes, they did end up fucking. He doesn't really know what his relationship with the bassist is but he does know that Tony is one of the best things to ever happen to him and they need each other. Those three words have never been mentioned though. Pickles is sure that it would ruin everything they have if he ever says it, but no matter how hard he tries to avoid it, their relationship has changed too. Not a lot, a tiny bit and the singer feels them getting more and more distant. He hates it and he wants it to stop. He wants it to stay good and he doesn't want to be worried all the time, he's worried about the other bandmates too but everytime Tony passes out on heroin he gets this twisted and gross feeling in his gut. This is not how it's supposed to be.

The redhead decides it's enough bad thoughts for a day, he can't take it. He drowns the rest of the alcohol in the bottle and lays down on his bed.

Next to the only reason he hasn't quit the band yet.

~~~~~~~~

And then it starts getting worse and worse. The nights are getting longer and the times he spends sober are almost not existing. He knows they're fucked up way beyond the point where they could be saved and he ignores it. The singer learned that it's bad to care too much, caring is never going to end good. If you care you get hurt, that's how it is.

Pickles sits on his bed, smoking a joint when Tony walks in. His expression is serious and the singer would like to hide forever because he knows what's following now and it scares him. He doesn't want to be hurt. The drugs in his system don't make the thing easier and he turns his head to stare at his bandmate. Nobody says a thing. The silence is uncomfortable and he feels as if all the oxygen has gone away.

"This is not working." Tony says, almost whispering.

The bassist is right, it's not working at all. The past weeks have been hell on earth for both of them but still Pickles had hoped for this day to never come. The redhead still feels something for the bassist and giving up everything they have seems so wrong. He can't take it to be in this room any longer, he wants to run away and forget everything. Something inside of him breaks to pieces.

"I know." he chokes out.

It's over.

"So that's it." Tony says.

Everything, gone. He doesn't say a word.

"I don't know what we had but it's over for the better." the bassist continues, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

The following day is horrible.

It's the first show ever where Pickles is too wasted to perform. Usually the music is more important but something changed drastically. He can barely stand, the crew is trying to get him sober enough for the show and his bandmates are bitching but he doesn't care anymore. They are done and he knows it as well as the others do.

A few weeks after that incident the band breaks up. It's not like he expected the ending of his band. No one is suing each other, no one wants money, no lawyers are fighting and no one hates each other. Simply no drama at all. Snizzy is the first one to leave followed by Bullets and then Tony, leaving Pickles alone again.

He is okay though.

Everything changes and he misses Tony.

But...

... life will go on and he knows something big is follwing now.

**Author's Note:**

> okay I just ship those two so much and there should be more fics about that pairing.  
> If you got what band I was referencing in the breakup part: Let's be friends.


End file.
